The Will of E.
The Will of E. also known as The Emerald Curse is an unknown that exists within the Pokemon Universe and is focused on the Region of Hoenn. While the true nature of the Will of E. is unknown it has significant impact on the denizens and visitors of the Pokemon Universe, afflicting them with immense misfortune. The Will of E. seems to be a sentient force with unknown motives. Additionally, many entities of notable power seem to have formed a relationship depending on the Will of E. History The Will of E. was first observed following the climactic battle between Flannery and Mrevy. It once again manifested following Wally's ascension to the being now known as WALLY. Since these two events multiple casualties have been claimed by the curse. Inheritors of E. While little is understood about the Will of E. what little can be learned is from the Inheritors of E. and the effects on their actions. Currently the known list of entities who have inherited the Will of E are: *Flannery: (Flanner E.) The Dark Lord of Envy and resident of the Hoenn region where the curse is believed to originate *WALLY: (Wall E.) An unknown free agent in the Hoenn region, feared for his immense power *Mrevy: (Mrev E.) A fusion of the Dark Lord of Wrath, Trevor and his Good half Merry. While not an original resident of Hoenn or the Pokemon Universe, Mrevy spent the majority of her short life in the region prior to being killed by Flannery. *Dirty Lyle: (Dirt E. Lyle) The Multiversial traveler, Dirty Lyle spent a significant amount of time in the Pokemon Universe and is believed to have inherited the Will of E. This is however highly debated as prior to entering the Pokemon Universe he did not exhibit the Will of E. and has since lost his inheritance of E. It is not known why these individuals have Inherited the Will of E. among them, Flannery, WALLY, and Mrevy have since been in a state of constant conflict Other entities are believed to be related to the Will of E. However it is not known how or if they have inherited the Will. Dubious Will of E. Inheritors include: *Trevor: Having been a part of Mrevy, it was briefly speculated that he too inherited it, but it is not currently believed that he has. *Merry: (Potentially Merr E.) Like Trevor, she was a part of Mrevy and while she meets the criteria of the other Inheritors, she at this time is not believed to be a true inheritor, much like Trevor *Steven: (St. E. Ven) Unconfirmed. As Steven has yet to seriously involve himself in matters of the Will of E. it is only speculated that he has inherited it as the Champion of the Hoenn region *Yverm: Yverm is the living reincarnation of Mrevy, leading to the assumption that he also inherited the Will of E. While he does meet the criteria of being a powerful figure in Hoenn and having been in conflict with E. Inheritor WALLY, Yverm lacks the Initial E. Possibly disqualifying him. Many others are believed to be affected by the Curse, however many of them were killed before their relationship with the Will of E. could be understood. Theory Little is currently understood of the Will of E. However the Hivemind and other outside observers believe it to be a fundamental law of the Pokemon Universe, perhaps the fallout of a yet known or understood Warp, however as no entity can yet be confirmed to be related to as a fallout or cause of such a warp, this theory has so far been discredited. Some briefly speculated that the Dark Lord of Lust, Becky P. Sucrose was involved due to her prior involvement with the Ascension of Flannery and Trevor, but cannot be directly linked to the phenomenon due to having the wrong middle initial. Trivia *The Will of E. is not to be confused with the Will of T. which is an equally little understood concept related to Dirty Lyle (Dir T. Lyle) *It also should not be confused with the Will of D. A once again little understood concept from the One Piece universe. *Having a name that ends with the letters "E" or "Y" does not guarantee inheritance to the Will of E. Examples include Lilly and Anthony who have yet to display any relationship to the Curse